Never Under Estimate
by Wildtalon Snow
Summary: When the village of Kul Elna is destroyed Bakura, the only survivor, must find a way to stay alive to enact his revenge upon the Pharaoh. Yaoi! Theif Bakura X Ryou. Yes there will be Lemon, rape, violence, and love. It's rated M for a reason.
1. The Destruction of Kul Elna

_Wildtalon Snow: I offically have no idea where this story is going or what shipping it will be as I write this: I guess I will figure it out as I write :3_

_I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH ONLY THE PLOT_

_This is my first multi-chap fic! :D_

_Okay: RAPE ALERT, lemon, yaoi _

The warm night breeze played with my hair as I walked slowly down the narrow street leading up to my house. I froze momentarilly, struck by a sudden terrible sence of forboading. It was so odd, I thought, that on such a normal peaceful night I would suddenly feel so wrong. My theiving instincts seemed to be screaming that something was going to be terribly wrong about tonight... A voice brimming with confidance yet urgency was speaking inside of my head.

Since when did I have a conscience?

My mom and dad had always told me to be careful to make sure anyone who saw me at my work wouldn't tell. I was young, only 8, so oftentimes they would never see it coming when I finished them. I was never very fond of killing, but would if I needed to. Never under estimate a desparate theif, no matter how young they are.

"Don't go home!" My instincts told me "Get out of town fast! RUN!"

I had never felt so strongly enclined to listen to my own reason before now, so I decided that I should probably listen to it this time since it seemed so sure of itself. I gazed longingly at the shelter I lived in just a few feet away, it could barely be even considered a house, yet it was my home. I was tired from a long and hot day of misbehaving and wished that my brain would shut up so I could go to my bed peacefully and sleep. I took a deep breath, and decided I could always sleep in the hideaway just outside the village if it made my brain happy.

Darting through the alley ways in which far fouler creatures then myself often dwelled, I made my way toward the outer ring of my town... Kul Elna. As I rushed through the final alley way into the more open desert, I glanced back, and smiled inwardly. The village full of exciles and scum was highlighted in the moonlight as I ascended a familliar dune. "My home", I whispered to myself, "Its just perfect isn't it?" Of course, no reply was made to my little remark. It was certanly not perfect, but it was mine.

I turned and began to scrabble a little at a special stone on the dune. I had first noticed the spot when after multiple storms, the stone hadn't moved at all. This was odd, of course, so I had investigated... and found a wonderful little empty tomb that could be used as an excelent hideaway. It was full of secret passages that could be explored on slower days during the hottest times when few people lingered outside. Lifting the hidden trapdoor, I slid into the darkness below.

Curling up on a small cloth bed, I blindly reached out and grabbed a small dried fruit that I had stocked the room with in case of emergancy and jammed it into my mouth. I was used to pitch darkness. You had to be to survive as a thief. Feeling a soft flutter of dread in my heart I drifted into an uneasy slumber.

"KEEEEAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly, smacking my head on the bottom of the trapdoor. Fear pulsed throughout my body. Something...SOMETHING, was terribly wrong! I took a deep breath, I wasn't really scared, only surprised, I reassured myself. The wails and crashes were coming from the outside, not from in here anyway.

Wait. How was THAT reassuring?

I peaked out from the trap door, and gasped in horror. My home! Kul Elna! It was on fire! Screams of terror and pain were ringing in my ears and I lept out of my hiding place. All reason had seemingly left my mind, and only one thing remained. My mom and dad! They must be looking for me! They need me! I need them! My cool disposition had dissapated and now all I wanted was to be safe in their arms. Screw reason! I needed them! I had just entered the village when I saw them.

Armed guards on horse back.

For a fleeting moment I believed that they were there to put out the raging blaze. No... No, NO! They were preventing the people from escaping! I watched in horror as a family, complete with little children younger than ran past me and tried in vain to get past the guards, only to be hacked to pieces... their screams being cut short as their blood sprayed out over the sands. One of the guards was laughing maniacly. I couldn't take the sight and dropped down on my hands and knees and was sick. Kul Elna was falling... My home was gone... mom and dad... Oh RA! Where are you now? Why are you watching this doing nothing! I pelted toward my house.

One of the guards laughed and got off his horse to persue me (the road was too narrow to allow for horses). I would get my parents and I WOULD get out of here! "Never under estimate me!" I cried to the persuing man as I slipped into a side alley and seemingly dissapeared. I could make myself nearly invisible when need be due to my abillity to use shadows to my advantage, and my dusty clothes made it difficult to spot me anyways.

Smoke filled the air, helping to obscure me even more, although it was a bitch to breathe so quickly with so little oxygen." I have done it before, and I will do it now." I think to myself. My conscience is cursing my stupidity, yet I have no regrets at the present. Scurring down roads and passages so familliar to me, I can hear the cries of death pearcing the once calm night. I ran past hurting people, screaming, praying! Why? We have only done what we needed to for our own survival! My mom told me that everyone had to do what was necissary to survive, but where was I now? Where had this gotten us all?

Why were there men here killing us for simply living?

Unanswered questions burnt my brain like the fires around me. Or was it that I was just too young to understand? I plunged into my neighborhood, fortunately the fires have not quite made it here yet. Unfortunately the guards had. Random spurts of blood and flesh are outlined from the light of the not-too-distant fire. Which were friends? Were any enemies? Who knew. I certanly tried to keep my mind off of these threatening shadows. Little hope was left in my heart as I burst into my home...

And began to cry.

My parents were lying in a pool of blood. Silent. Unmoving. It looked like they were embracing, almost like they had decided that they would be together forever. I began to cry, but wasn't I too old for this? "I bet I am insulting them..." I choked, tears streaming down my face. I was weak wasn't I? I hated myself. Too slow to save my parents, and too weak to not cry over there still bodies. If I wasn't so distressed I would have realized that I was no longer the only living inside my bloodstained house.

"Never underestimate me." A mocking voice broke through my haze of pain.

A man was outlined in my doorway, glistening sickinengly with ornate gold jewelry. And the blood of, no doubt, my friends and family. A sick smile flitted across his face and he began to approach me holding a knife. Petrified, I couldn't move a finger as my own death approached me. I cursed my body, frozen and helpless. He roughly grabbed my by the arm and held me up to the light in the doorway. At this, I started to struggle frantically fear being replaced with panic and fury. This was the sick man who killed my family. I was NOT going to just lay down and die like my parents! He was laughing at my attempts. I was eight, and he was much older and obviously trained. He was also carrying a knife, and I could already imagine him plunging the blade deep into my body easily extinguishing my life.

I AM NOT GOING TO DIE! NEVER, NOT EVER! I WON'T!

I bit his arm breaking the skin, tasting his blood. Funny... I like the taste a little. His laughter ended and he snarled in rage. "My, my! Feisty little thing now aren't you? Don't worry I will fix that soon." A new tone seemed to ring in his voice, and fear began to combine with my rage creating a truely painful emotion. I knew that tone. I had heard it many times before while living in the village.

Was he..?

I was too young to mate! I didn't want him to touch me! "You are rather cute..Hehehe... I think I will grace you before I kill you. It will be an honor of course. I am an officer under the pharaohs personal orders as you may know." I struggled harder than ever, but it seemed to excite him even more. Licking his lips, he used one of his hands to pull my clothes off. I screamed at this, but I knew no concerned person would have listened, or even cared if they heard. My own cry would only combine with the smoke and screams drifting outside. With one hand he pulled the ornate knife out of his belt, and, laughing sickiningly, carved deep cuts on my face.

Hot blood poared down my face blinding me with more than just the powerful rage and fear coursing throughout my body.

"Damn it! Cry! BEG!" The man screamed in my face.

Hot tears of rage began to trickle from my eyes. He took these to be tears of fear and pain, and seemed satisfied with my emotional torment. Now it was time for the physical torment.

I closed my eyes tight. I wasn't going to look at his disgusting body any more than I had to. I was starting to get tired from my overwhelming emotions and blood loss combined with confusing shock at my unreal situation. I could feel him lift my hips, and although I tried to keep them shut, he forced my legs apart. An involuntary whimper left my lips leaving myself feeling even more disgusted at my own fear, pain, and weakness. as the man pushed his body into mine.

A bloodcurdiling scream of intense pain and rage passed my lips, as he pleasured himself with my body. As he Thrusted hard and fast into me white hot pain shot up my body in the worst ways. Foul slimy heat soon filled me up and my eyes shot open. It was just so wrong! I realized this was my chance, as the man seemed out of it and he wasn't holding me down hard enough. Violated and enraged, I rip myself out from under the man picking his pocket as I do so. Covered in my own blood and light headed, I plunge the blade deep into the shocked officers back. "Hhow d..dare you...scu..." The man fell dead to the floor. Hellish fury pulsing through me, I ripped the beautiful knife out of the man and put the clothes the Pharaoh's officer had ripped off me back on. I now knew who was to blame for the senceless slaughtering of my people.

A shadowy, evil chanting in some strange tounge echoed in my head. The Pharaoh's men were there for some wicked purpose! Could they be summoning something using HUMAN sacrifices? I had heard tales of life magic from my mother using animal sacrifices... but only truly evil magic used human lives...

Taking the knife with me I ran out of my village, using my sneaking skills to get past the guards again, and with the last of my physical strength forced my way into my hideaway letting my conscience fade as I quickly pass out.

I hovered gently in the dark, cold and sleepy but determined. I felt like dieing, but I was NOT going to allow that. Refusing that cold embrace I sat stubbornly between life and death until...

My eyes opened slowly and I groaned. I had hoped, well, some part of me had hoped that it had all been some nightmare and I would wake to my real bed. I would then bid a swift goodbye to my parents who would wish me luck on whatever exploits I had in mind for that day. But my whole body HURT like HELL. I was caked in my own blood, and felt weak and hungry. Thank the Gods I had stocked this hole with some food. "Wait...Oh...Gods, it all happened!" I cried out shock pulsing through my veins. Sitting up I cursed wishing I hadn't done so as quickly as I did. My head swam. I ate slowly, my mouth dry knowing I would have to go back to the village to get water soon. I decided that I really had to go, and whatever happened outside... I would need to face it anyway at some point. I grabbed my water jar, clambered out of the hole, and gasped.

Kul Elna was... GONE! Just... gone! A field of ash and evil shadows lay where my home had once been.

Boiling hatred fills my body as tears roll down my face.

"DO YOU HEAR ME PHARAOH! YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, DAMN IT! EVERYTHING! MY FAMILY, FRIENDS, VILLAGE, AND EVEN MY PURITY! SOMEHOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" I scream out over the desert.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME PHARAOH! I... *sob* I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Sheer willpower seemed to be the only thing keeping me on my feet, and I needed water badly. I began to slowly plod my way towards the little spring of water near the edge of the village ruins.

Usually the spring was not to be used for bathing under and curcumstances, as that would effect the purity of the water, but I felt so unclean and filthy from everything that had happened yesterday that I immediatly drank my fill of water and proceeded to violently scrub my body. I didn't scrub my face or bottom that hard though, as I found that even touching those areas hurt badly. I looked into the pool and whistled softly. My nasty cuts clearly outlined in the silvery water.

"Ah, Ouch! That looks like it will leave a scar."I grumbled to myself.

As I stripped myself to get at those hard-to-reach places I found the ornamental knife in my belt. I couldn't bring myself to hate the knife, in fact, I rather liked it. It was a beautiful knife, and as a theif, I had always admired a good stong knife. They were the most important tools of the trade after all. I imagined the knife to be innocent of the crimes commited by it, and belived that the faults lay at the feet of the man whom it had once taken orders from.

I smiled and pretended I was talking to the Pharaoh, "Well my dear Pharaoh! It seems one of your most valued allies has defected to my side." I picked up the knife and imagined carving a scar into his face. Lets see if you like it!

When I felt that I could no longer get physically cleaner, I stood and turned. Reclothing myself, I felt a little bit better. At least I was no longer caked in my own blood. Kul Elna's ashes lay in front of me, and I knew I had to move on. There was nothing left for me here.

The village of the Pharaoh awaits me.

I thought for a moment. Wait! How was I supposed to get there?

It then hit me, the tunnels were my way away from this place. I put as much water as I could into the little jar I had brought for my journey and turned from Kul Elna. Never to see it again.

Little did Bakura know, that soon a boy named Ryou would enter his life, and he would never be able to feel the same ever again...

_Wild: Okay. This was totally impulsive. I literally had no idea what I was writing when I began soooo It probably is not soooo great._

_Talon: You could say that again. He seemed to evolve weird, and I think it will be hard to continue once you get to a certain point..._

_Snow: I don't think it was so bad. I kinda liked it._

_Talon: Sicko!_

_Snow: Thats not what I ment..._

_Talon: Yes, yes whatever little yaoi perv._

_Snow: ;.(_

_Wild: Stop it. You are making Snow cry._

_Wildtalon Snow:::: Review please! I LOVE getting reviews! They are what keeps me writing! I will update as soon as I can!_


	2. The City of Kings

_Wildtalon Snow: Hooray for flying by the seat of your pants! I never seem to know what I am doing when I start these :P And I have very little experience so be nice :D On to the fic!_

_WARNING: Yaoi, eventually but if you read the first chapter then it probably doesn't bother you. And I still do not own Yu Gi Oh. Drat._

Chapter 2: The City of Kings

The cold stone tunnel could neither suppress nor dampen my determination as I began my long journey towards the place where I would enact my revenge.

I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to accomplish this task, but I was sure as hell going to try it. My mind seemed to forget that it was tired, weak, and eight with no family, friends, or money. I just knew that I would make it happen somehow, if it was the last thing I ever did. All manner of shadowy creatures dwelt down in the pitiful tunnels, and occasionally something would brush against me, or I would hear something creak menacingly. Days probably passed while I scuttled along the passages I knew well enough.

I secretly thanked myself that I had bothered to explore the underground passages. At first I didn't know what they possibly could have been for, but when I began to explore, I found that they made excellent forgotten shortcuts to nearby towns and cities. The tunnels had been all but forgotten, and so they made great get away routes when I had been feeling more adventurous in my questionable practices.

The fury which had been clouding my mind for a while now was starting to fade, only to be replaced by anxiety. I was not exactly shocked anymore at what had happened. What came to pass was done, so I had to move on. I was not about to give into the weakness that had been trying so hard to envelop me. For all I knew, hours might have passed before I reached the main section of tunnel which led off to the other cities, towns, and villages. Following the main passage, I knew I wasn't far now. All roads lead to the City of Kings.

Hesitantly, I poke my head out from the trapdoor checking to make sure the coast was clear. Darkness had fallen, which was good. That meant that I wouldn't have to sneak out under nothing but the open sands that stretched from my hiding spot to the outskirts of the "glorious" City of Kings. Knowing that I could easily swipe more rations if need be, I ate what I had brought and downed the water in a few large gulps.

My injuries had started to heal at this point as well, so I was feeling much better physically. The horrors of **that** night still rang inside of my head however, and I couldn't catch much sleep. I think I may collapse if I don't get a night of sleep soon.

Feeling slightly refreshed, and reassured that I had made the journey to the Pharaoh's kingdom, I stealthily crept from my little trap door into the night. A soft breeze reminded me of **that **calm night, not so long ago, and I shivered despite the warmth. I decided the best place to head towards would be the palace; I would need to get the lay of the land if I was to attempt assassination.

Slowly, after many months of watching guardsmen patrol, stealing food and new clothing, and skirting the main outer wall looking for weaknesses, I came to realize that even thinking about getting at the Pharaoh would be impossible without some respectable means into the chambers, and one hell of a lot of help. I needed some sort of job that would allow me to infiltrate the main inner rooms of the palace without suspicion.

I had never had any sort of "respectable job" before, and I spat bitterly at the very thought of being ordered to do something by someone else. Thieving was the best job in the world, if you were good like I am, and don't get caught. I was the very prince of thieves! No one had ever caught me before, but I hadn't ever really tried to steal anything big. Even petty thievery could have disastrous consequences if caught though. The ornamental knife in my belt helps to make me feel confidant.

"Hey kid! Where did you get that?"

Damn, better get the heck out of here. I hadn't been paying as much attention to my surroundings as I should have and I had been spotted by one of the guardsmen who happened to be passing near the area where I was partially hidden from sight. I quickly thrust the knife into my belt and began to run.

Dodging through the alley ways of which I had grown accustomed to over the months I had stayed here, I quickly out-foxed my pursuer, and proceeded to one of my little hidey-holes for a short respite. I carefully sunk my body into the hidden area, and peeked out again to make sure I had not been spotted dashing into this place.

A strong pair of hands wrapped themselves around my neck, I felt a huge crack upon my head, and I fell into unconsciousness...

...

"Wake up you good for nothing street scum!"

I felt cold smelly water splash across my face. Awake, I felt a burning pain upon my skull, and I also found that I was chained up. Captive. Damn it.

A huge ugly man frowned down at me. He looked me up and down as if I were some sort of livestock, and began to ask me questions.

"Name?"

"Fuck you."

He hit me across the face.

"Why the hell do you need to know?"

"Just answer the question, and don't even think about fibbing. You're in a whole heap of trouble anyway."

"Bakura"

"Huh, unusual. Age?"

"I suppose around... 12?"

"You suppose around 12."

"Problem with your hearing? I am not positive of my exact age, thank you very much." I was probably being a little too cheeky for my own good, but I was mad, so I didn't care anymore.

The man snarled, "Sex?"

"No thank you."

This time the man hit me again, but the joke was so obvious I felt it was worth it.

"Obviously male. Why do you even need to ask?"

"Looks don't matter, I've seen girls who look like guys, and guys who looked all for the world that they were girls. And don't question my questions."

"Where did you get this?" He held up my ceremonial knife. This was my problem, if it had been something less... royal, then I wouldn't be in so much trouble. Knowing that this would not end well for me under any circumstances, I began to take note of any exits, flaws, or weaknesses in my little predicament.

I thought for a moment about telling the truth in this situation. He wouldn't believe me anyways, but I fingered the old shackles around my wrists as I answered.

"I swiped it off of an old street beggar who had probably stolen it from someone else."

There. That would be hard to prove false, and would likely end up with me in the best case scenario from what I managed to get myself into.

"I see." replied the man. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Ah!" A nasty look came into his eyes. He bid me to stand up. I did so grudgingly, I knew my chance to get out of here would come when he dropped his guard. He looked me up and down again. "Take off your clothes. Don't worry I won't rape you now."

"I am chained up. HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT!" I hated being in these sorts of situations, my hand or my body. I would make them all pay when I killed the Pharaoh. The guard was amused by my fire though, and pulled off my clothes himself.

I stood there naked, damning everything to the pits of hell. I was only, like, 12 for Ra's sake! Why did these sorts of things happen to me?

"Hmmm. I'd pay to tap that. The scar sort of adds an interesting charm..." The guard mused. "Tell you what? I will make you an offer you can't refuse. I can't very well through a poor, innocent, (I gnashed my teeth in fury) little orphan boy run back to the street to rob the good people blind now can I?" A sick smile spread across his ugly features. "How would you like to earn an honest living as a bed-slave?" I gaped at him, utterly stunned by his blunt corruption.

He never waited for an answer.

Dark deals were cut, money changed hands, and my life was sold away.

Desperately though I struggled, I found myself in utter disbelief as I was brought into the actual palace of which I had tried to figure out a way to force entry into. One of my captors looked at my stunned face, and of the subdued face of my companion. We had been purchased side by side as a "double act". I did **not** like the sound of that, but I could agree that we resembled each other greatly... "Don't you go getting any ideas now. You will not be allowed to leave your assigned chambers, any attempts to escape, you WILL regret."

We were hastily forced into a chamber through a few back entrances, and I blinked in surprise. The room we had been given was not the torture chamber that I had envisioned. It was actually... rather beautiful, with a large comfortable looking bed, as well as all sorts of pretty curtains, and other gaudy things scattered about. It wasn't really my taste. It felt... whorish. But of course, that was to be expected, as I was now a whore.

"I will be back with your master soon, and we will show you what is to be expected out of you. We will also give you our rules."

I glared defiantly at the speaker. I didn't know her name, but I knew she must of meant business. I did not like anything that was happening now. She met my gaze and said "Don't you even think about trying to escape." She turned, and left locking the door from the outside. I had been allowed to keep my knife. I don't know why. Possibly, it was because they were all so sure I wouldn't be able to get away with anything from my current position.

My new "partner" turned to me. He seemed to be my exact opposite in every way except for our uncannily similar appearances. Our hair was both a very rare silver color, but unlike my usual tanned hide, the boy had a milky white hide. His eyes seemed tranquil, even when they met my own fiery ones. Our ages, and other physical traits seemed very alike, although I was much more muscular than the little white boy. His voice was shy when he spoke, yet determined and there was a very odd accent underlining his speech. "He must of come from far away." I thought. He spoke "My name is Ryou. What is yours?"

"Piss off."

"That's not a nice name." Ryou laughed. His laugh was sweet and cute. Most of me wanted to put an end to that sound forever, but part of me strangely hoped it would never end.

"It's Bakura." I snapped.

"Well, I guess we will be seeing each other a lot from now on, huh?" His eyes shone brightly. Something about him made me feel queer... I could hardly remember this sort of feeling...

I must be going soft or something.

Snow: THANK GOD! The chapter is FINALLY DONE!

Wild: Well, you can always look forward to writing the next one :D!

Talon: I think I am going to kill both of you for making me try a multi-chapter fic. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FORCE YOU TO ONLY DO ONE SHOTS FROM NOW ON.

Wild: Hey! Multi-chaps establish more story...

Talon: People tend to read rated M fics for LEMON AND SMUT dummies.

Wild and Snow: ...Um, We're working on it? XD

Wildtalon Snow: PLEASE REVIEW. YOU WILL RECIEVE MIND COOKIES FOR REVIEWS. THE BEST KIND OF NOMS!


	3. The Dynamic Duo

Talon: I think I will go back on my previous statement... multi-chaps are the best...

Wild: Told ya!

Snow: Wow. You are actually admitting you're wrong?

Talon: Well. They are a pain in the *** to write.

Wildtalon Snow: We do not own Yu Gi Oh.

Talon: If you were disappointed in the lack of lemon in the last one, I think I may have made up for it here... That being said, it is indeed YAOI and LEMON is involved!

Chapter Three: A Dynamic Duo

A few years have passed since I first became a toy for the "higher ups". I could still remember the painful lessons burned into my skull from the get-go though. Whips, knives, chains, and all sorts of nefarious instruments were what awaited the other side of the door where they had me and my "partner" locked up. I had grown to like him, or at least tolerate him. Otherwise it would have remained impossible for me to stay alive here. His calm demeanor was the perfect contrast to my own, but I knew that he was MUCH stronger then the company we were inclined to keep constantly. He would have broken and died otherwise.

If I were honest with myself, I would say we made a perfect team. Inner strength just seemed to pour from him, as it did from me.

I fell back into the cushions of our bed next to Ryou. I guess it was time for one of our famous "talking about nothing conversations".

"What's up?" said Ryou in his smooth accented speech.

"Same as ever. Nothing"

"I would think that you would have come up with a better reply than that by now."

"If I told you anything else. I would be lying."

Four fucking years. That was how long I had been in this place. I toyed with the dulling blade of my ceremonial knife in my hands. Was it ever going to serve its initial purpose? Believe me. I HAD tried to escape, Ryou had come with me as well on a few occasions, but he realized more quickly than I had cared to acknowledge that it was hopeless. It would have become like a game, if the repercussions were not so steep. Many nights I had been reduced to begging for some sort of mercy from the cruelties of my captors. Ryou was a constant in my life though. We had literally done everything physically possible with each other, and I suppose some sort of bond had to come from that.

"You are thinking about something though, and something can't be nothing." Ryou reasoned fairly.

"I suppose you're right." I continued my train of thought, what did Ryou mean to me?

"143 times." Ryou said bluntly.

"What?"

"That's how many times you have tried to escape, and coincidentally how many times you have dominated me."

"You counted."

"Yes." Ryou sighed "I won't say to give up on the idea of escaping, but don't try to force your way out again. It is impossible; you have to wait for an opportunity. You know that it is a labyrinth out in the palace to those who don't know it by heart."

I closed my eyes. "89 times."

Now it was Ryou's turn to look slightly confused. "Huh?"

"That's how many times you have dominated me."

I was quite sure that Ryou and I preferred the former on the bottom and the latter on the top, but we were usually given little choice. Rich palace dwellers would pay good money to watch the two of us go at it. By twelve years of age, I had already seen the worst cruelties man could dish out. I could only fume silently as I was subjected to the worst humiliations I could imagine. Now that I was 16, I had grown to not care at all about what other people thought.

Ryou and I are the dynamic duo. The most popular and expensive pair of whores in the seedy underbelly of the palace. Our beautiful bodies, and perfect mastery of each other made the most perverted of the royalty quiver with delight. Both of us had to have been fucked at least a few hundred times. Ryou had been more than me though, that was certain. The royals who wouldn't "bring themselves low enough to touch our scummy little bodies" would order us to go at each other. I liked Ryou, he was always more gentle than the other men who wanted to "tame the more wild of the beasts". I guess it must be because of this I was so keen on making sure he felt as good as I did when I finally was not the dominated for once.

"What do you suppose it feels like to be in love?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

I have no idea. However, I am spared the obligatory answer when the woman who had first put us in this room entered. She refused to give us her real name, so we were told to refer to her as Iz.

"Tonight. Ten minutes. Both of you. Best matching outfits." she barked. "Well, MOVE! ONLY THE BEST FOR THIS CUSTOMER"

In a flash we had taken to the chest where various sexy outfits were lined up for us. Ryou had instantly grabbed my personal favorite pair of outfits. We quickly stripped, and I donned the pair of loose short tan undergarments, and long red open chested cloak with white accents. I find the outfit rather loose and freeing. I believe it looks rather good on me too, although that didn't matter. The person was paying to see me with it off anyways. Ryou wore the same outfit, except that his cloak was of a deep blue color. Ryou's bare chest was exposed, and I quickly began to fantasize the night ahead. That soft white skin and hair... His moans and desperate movements...

It wasn't every night the stars lined up in my favor. Our favorite customer was there to watch his little show. He seemed to be only a little older than us, but after listening to his orders we tried to put our slim age difference out of our minds. As long as we ignored his stare, which was easily done, we could do pretty much whatever we pleased. No pain tonight.

This man liked to watch only loving pleasure. It was very odd, and out of place in the sick little whore-chambers. He had only begun to show up around a year or so ago, so he gets another point in my book for not really being a pedophile. He wouldn't touch us either, not without our consent. Ryou had begun to let the man touch him a few visits ago, and the last few times Ryou finally consented for a round of sex with him, after I had had my turn. I had questioned Ryou's reasoning.

Ryou had said "We should give him what he came for. I like him, he dosen't hurt us."

"He didn't really ask for you, and I for one like it better when I am not fucking a total stranger." Even though I was used to it, didn't mean I liked earning my food with sex. I had preferred stealing, and I continue to curse the day I was caught. I guess on the upside, I did get to meet Ryou. He was a lot of fun, and quite sexy when he wanted to be.

"I don't want him to stop coming. He gives the both of us the only nice jobs we ever get."

I wouldn't argue with Ryou's reasoning any more. It was starting to give me a headache anyways.

We entered the room and walked over to where the beautiful young man sat. He was seated in a throne-like chair and wore incredibly intricate jewelry. A table was laid out for him with all sorts of delicious foods and drink, so he could refresh himself as we put on an entertaining show. As accustomed, we both got onto one knee beneath him and asked what he wished of us. The perfectly tanned man looked down upon us with his fascinatingly crimson eyes and answered back with his own question. "Are you hungry?" We glanced at each other. I knew Ryou was thinking the same thing, for us? was it spiked? Somehow I doubted that this man would stoop so low as to drug us. "A bit, I guess." I said. We were never really starved, but the meager food paled in comparison to the glorious feast before us. We were definitely not getting fat either. "Eat." he commanded in his velvety deep voice. I hesitantly took meat off of the table and nibbled on it. Amazing.

I was wild, unlike Ryou and our master of the night, and my eating habits displayed this as well. I viciously tore into the meat. The master actually began to laugh slightly at my eagerness, causing me to slow down slightly. Ryou's eyes lit up as he also began to eat some of the amazing food. We both stopped before we hit the point where we were completely full though, we knew what had to be expected of us next.

Our master of the night looked over us again, pausing slightly at the scar on my face as usual. "Go and play." he whispered as he made himself comfortable.

I needed no further bidding. I pushed all thoughts of his existence out of my head as I pulled Ryou close to my body. His heart was fluttering in his chest as we locked eyes and I leaned in to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. His lips were warm and soft against my own, and I pushed Ryou gently backwards into the bed set up to be our playground. Making sure we were in the full view of our master for the night, I licked Ryou's bottom lip gently asking for entrance. His mouth opened slightly, and our kiss began to increase in fervor as our tounges touched and I explored his moist cavernous mouth. A soft sound was muffled between our mouths, wither or not he or I had made it was unimportant. He tasted sweet, and a little like the meat we had just indulged in. I began to let my hands explore his bare chest. I knew his body as well as my own by now and I began to trace out small patterns with my hands on his chest. Brushing against his nipples occasionally, he began to wriggle and arch underneath me, and I pressed the bulges in our loose pants together. Ryou let out a moan as I grinded against him, Gods! Did it feel as good as this for Ryou? I was always surprisingly concerned for the behalf of my partner. Strange.

I pulled the cloak off of Ryou as he pushed mine off. One of the reasons these outfits were my favorites was the fact that they could be taken off so easily and there was little restriction on our erections. "How do you want me?" I huskily whispered into his ear, toying irritably with Ryou's nipples and grinding slowly against him. "Ahh...um...ha..hard and soon.." I smiled appreciatively. I quickly shed both of our undergarments and grabbed a handy bottle of scented oil to slick him up with. Ryou spread his legs wide and tilted his eager hips upwards for my easy access. Coating my fingers, I eagerly pressed two into Ryou, blocking his irritated hiss of pain with another deep kiss. A little more stretching and I added a third finger, looking up into his beautiful flushed face and locking eyes with him, deep warm brown against my own, clouded with lust. Nothing in the world mattered to me more now than being one with the boy on the mattress as he moaned "Please...now..."

I coated my now weeping erection with the sweet oil. My body pounding with desire as I locked lips with Ryou and plunged my cock deep inside of him, muffling his squeal of pain successfully. I allowed Ryou some time to adjust to my size, which was quite a bit bigger then my three fingers had been. His gave his silent signal, moving his hips slightly, and I began to pull out of him slowly before pushing quickly back into him. He was really wonderfully tight, warm, and slick inside and I could feel myself begin to drown in the sensations. My thrusts sped up as I nailed his prostate with every new thrust, earning myself a cries of pleasure. Our furious moans and movements were soon brought to a screeching halt as Ryou came hard, tightening and forcing me to come as well. "AHH! BAKURA!" "RYOU!" we screamed and collapsed, panting.

Ryou had done an exceptional job on me this time, but I wasn't really sure he was up for another round. I glanced over to the man who was watching us, his eyes sparkled with lust from watching, hearing, and sensing our experience. I was burning slightly still, and I wondered if I could somehow convince him to be screwed by me. I'm sure he would like to screw me, but I wanted to dominate him, unless he fought me for it and won. I don't like to simply take it. I am one for a good fight.

That's why I have a reputation for being feisty. I am bound and forced to take it eventually, but I will not let one get it from me without a fight.

I moved over to the young man. He was actually very sexy, which was definitely a pleasant change from the large, ugly, sweaty men who often enjoyed my unwilling company. "Here is a tip, for the food, I can't do all the work for you." I purred "You have to fight me if you want me." I wondered what was going through the man's mind. He knew of course that I needed to be fought for my body, but did he really think I would just bend over and take it? He would have to be really st-!

Ryou made a funny noise, halfway through a scream and a laugh, as I was tackled into the cushions by our master of the night. I began to wrestle frantically with the man on top of me before he caught me in a passionate kiss and my mind began to grow fuzzy. I had NEVER been a willing receiver. I was a giver by nature, so even when Ryou did it to me it felt forced. This man however... He had an imperial quality, from his perfect voice, to his fiery eyes so strangely like my own.

As the man struggled against me, I felt myself grow annoyed at my own disadvantage. I was tired from my round, and my most sensitive parts were already exposed. He took advantage, and soon I was lying mostly still as my hands were trapped behind my head by his, and he began to lick and mark my neck and jaw line. He was obviously more than ready, but seemed bent on giving me as much pleasure as he could.

"What's your name?" I gasped.

He paused for a moment, obviously coming up with a fake one. "Yami. It means darkness."

His fake name suited him. As his clothes came off, I realized he really WAS not only around my age, but dripping with sex appeal. His muscles were perfectly toned, and he had an elegant exotic charm that I lacked in his perfect tan skin. He was a little shorter than me, but he made up for it where it counted. Gulp... I really don't know if it will fit.

He nibbled at my nipples, causing me to moan again as he snaked one of the hands that had been binding mine down the side of my body towards my entrance. Did I really actually want him inside of me? We both moaned as he pushed his erection against mine. We pushed our hips together as we craved the delicious friction. Ryou tossed the lubrication to Yami who caught it with the hand that had been keeping mine bound. Slicking up his fingers and erection, he pushed a finger into me. My now free hands found their way into the hair of the man on top of me. It was strangely spiky and colorful, but he caught me in another deep kiss as I gasped from his next two over eager finger's penetration. I fiercely battled his mouth with mine, and our teeth clashed as our tongues fought savagely, until he found a small bundle of nerves inside of me. I broke apart from him with a gasp as I pushed against his fingers harder frantically searching for that pleasure again.

It was time to get down to business. Yami figured I must be ready, and he pulled his fingers away from me replacing them with something much larger and harder. "Oh Gods!" I cried out. He was going to break me! "Relax... oh you're wonderful..." His eyes closed as he sighed from the pleasures I needed to give him. I forced my body to relax as much as possible. Soon enough his thick, hard, hot cock didn't hurt as much anymore and I moved my hips slightly as a signal for him to move. Slowly he pulled out all the way to the tip before pushing all the way in again, brushing my good spot and making me cry out "AH! there!" Soon the room was full of the sounds of our bodies slapping together. I need something else to make me cum besides just him inside of me though, and as I near my breaking point, he grabs my own erection and gives it a few hard pumps. "AH!AHHH! YAMI!" I come powerfully, coating his stomach with my seed, as he fills my tight passage with his own hot secretions, with his own pleasured scream.

I collapsed. I was now thoroughly spent. Before I drift into unconsciousness however, I feel Ryou curl up next to my sweaty body and fall asleep, while Yami was now drifting off on my other side.

Another job well done I guess.

_Yami's pov_

_I awoke before the two next to me. Bakura must be especially tired, I really put him to full use. The two guys slept soundly, Ryou looked soft and cute lying cuddled up next to Bakura. Somehow they had cuddled up close to each other in their sleep arms wrapped around each other. Bakura looked rather content without the haunted look in his fiery eyes glaring out of his face. I now could clearly see the strange scars marring the otherwise perfect bodies. Cruel marks were carved over their backs and arms and legs. Pain seemed to have been engrained into their very flesh. Punishment or worse? Bakura had many more than Ryou. _

_I looked around this room, and began to explore some of the drawers around the room. With each new drawer I feel another wave of nausea. No wonder they were so surprised that I wanted to make them feel good too. I wondered how often the implements in the drawers around were used... Chains, whips, knives, and many other painful looking implements I hadn't even the slightest clue were used for. Wow. I feel rather guilty now. These guys must have been hired constantly only to be put under the tortures of perverted sadists. I guess I wasn't much better. _

_Looking down into a particularly gruesome box I glance back at the peacefully sleeping figures of Ryou and Bakura. I recalled Ryou's gentle face, and imagined him bloody and screaming. Pleading. Desperate. Then I looked over the protective figure of Bakura who would make an even more terrible bedmate lashing out and screaming in rage and pain, his eyes full of malice. Powerless._

_That settled things in my mind. They were going to be my slaves, and MINE alone._

_Izuka the sex-slave master gaped at my request. "Sire! They are my best bed-slaves. You can't just take them, they are only now hitting their prime!"_

_"Do not speak to the prince in that manner." My royal guard hissed. "His request WILL be carried out. Understand?"_

_I locked eyes with the foul woman, and she broke our gaze. "Understood. Just try and keep Bakura off of you. I can't be responsible for them even if they are still staying here. I will fill out the paperwork, and they will be officially yours."_

_Now nobody can touch them but me._

Snow: OOOOH Bakura's gonna flip when he finds out exactly who bought him and Ryou!

Wild: *sigh* It's really too bad that I already know how this will end up.

Snow: But Atem doesn't care that he is, like, totally USING Bakura and Ryou like pets! Why is that?

Talon: That should be obvious. He is the prince, he is used to getting whatever he wants, and he is also used to owning many slaves.

Snow: That reminds me... when do I start my bits?

Wild: When an actual romance chapter comes about, my dear.

Wildtalon Snow: YAAAYY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! What is to become of these new shocking developments? I guess we shall see! PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING! If I get enough reviews I will try and post another chapter before I go to Japan.


	4. It Feels Like This

Wild: Okay! I'm gonna sit myself down and write a chapter now :D!

Snow: I actually get to write this time right?

Wild: Yeppers! And Talon gets to utilize her evil talents as well.

Talon: Sweet. I need to thank Fangirl4ver for her ideas on where this is going to go...

Wild and Snow: Thank God for that :3!

Snow: I have an idea for a sweet romance story next, my first puzzleshipper!

Talon: I know your ideas, and I'm up for a few suggestions... did anyone else notice that in the first Yu Gi Oh chapter ever Yugi doesn't wear a collar, but when he is possessed for the first time he begins to wear it and never is without it again? Food for thought.

Wild: Stop making perverted things out of innocent ones.

Talon: But its what I dooo.

Wildtalon Snow: I hope I am doing a good enough job keeping with continuity. I write these almost like one shots, with no real idea of what I'm going to do next... so SORRY if you read these in the future and you notice the chapter differences more quickly...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh... yep.

Warning: Non descriptive rape and sex (yippie)

Chapter 4: It Feels Like This

"Up you wretches! Get up!"

Ah, great. My favorite way to wake up after a long hard night of getting down to business... Iz's screams.

"Ughh... We're gettin' there!... Come on Ryou."

I open my eyes, and find myself staring straight into Ryou's eyes. He must have cuddled up to me last night at some point.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

Ryou grinned mischievously, "If I recall correctly, it was you snuggling with me last night!"

"Doubtful, but I'm sure Iz will be really pleased with us if we take our time."

Ryou rolled his eyes and began to crawl out of the bed. I noticed his tiny wince as he stretched slowly, testing his sore muscles. I wasn't too concerned though, he had had rougher...

"You two are moving to new quarters today, so move your asses!"

"WHAT?" Ryou and I shouted.

"Move iiitttt!"

Had I heard correctly? A new room after four long years? This could mean a new way to escape! Jumping swiftly out of bed, I swore softly as Ryou caught my arm as I staggered.

"Easy there. You forgetting last night already? Jeez, I know you're excited, but please!"

"Let go of me." I pulled my arm out of Ryou's grasp, not like I needed his help so much anyway. I should have been more careful. It wasn't as though I had been beaten raw or anything. Some part of me is appreciative of Ryou's concern though, no one else cares about me much at all.

I choose to ignore this little appreciation of Ryou though, and I hastily grab my clothes, throw Ryou his, and make my way to the little pool of water we were expected to wash ourselves in.

Frowning, I gaze into the pool for a second before quickly scrubbing my body clean. I was reminded of a time so very long ago... The scar still shone brightly on my face as a testimony of that time. I could wait. I would wait. My chance for revenge could be closer at hand with this "new room".

Clean and now fully clothed, we left the room we had been used to messing around in. Iz was waiting for us with a sour look on her face.

"Someone has desired you two enough to buy you from me." The look on her face darkens slightly. "I am in no position to argue with a royal, even though I am sure he may be making a terrible decision..." She glared at me, "You will behave and act accordingly to your position, or you will die. I will have your things brought to your new chambers later. I am to have you escorted immediately there."

Shortly after these words were spoken, we departed our old chambers for the first time in four years. Many hidden passages led in between the two areas and soon we were in a whole new area of the palace, from what we had been used to seeing. The walls were draped in dark fabrics, rich and exquisite. Heh! I have some itchy fingers right now, but I won't bother trying to get at anything before I know what I'm doing. It would be a waste of time anyways. Our new chambers were very similar to our old ones. Ryou shot me a slightly disappointed look, and I don't blame him. If this room had the same sort of layout as our old one, we were never getting out of here!

"I suppose you can make yourselves at home, and I also believe that this is goodbye. If it is not, I will assure that I WILL say goodbye to you. Get it?", Iz snapped.

"Geez! I'm sure we will be more than satisfactory." I grumbled.

Ryou looked apprehensive and asked a good question, "Who is it that has purchased us? They must be rich and important. I know just how much we _mean_ to you." This was said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"You will find out soon enough." She paused for a second, "I'm glad that you both have some spirit left. It will do you well in the future."

On this cryptic note, we watched Iz, our master for so long, turn and leave. No goodbyes were spoken, but we didn't like her anyway. The one thing she gave us was familiarity. Was this new master going to be even worse? If that were so, I am skeptical as to wither or not Ryou and I will be able to take that level of abuse for long. We would need strong spirits in that case, although her words could have also been those of praise, in some weird way of hers.

I began to explore our new chambers, checking for any openings or escape routes. Unfortunately, this room really was just like the room we had previously occupied. Small, slutty, and unfortunately extremely secure.

I yelled out in frustration, "Damn it! We are never going to get out of here!"

Ryou eyed me cautiously before approaching me and putting his hand on my shoulder. It was a kindly and rather akward moment between us for some reason, but I brushed him off and began to storm about the room looking for any sort of differences. It appeared to me, however, that this room _was_ exactly the same as our old one. The only exit was the large, heavy, locked-from-the-outside door.

I settled myself down on the bed, and began to twirl my knife absentmindedly. AUGH! I was disappointed!

"At least we are staying together. Who ever bought us was nice enough to do that... Who do you suppose it is?" Ryou projected miserably.

"Someone rich and ugly probably. At least, I find that more likely..."

"Do you think it was Yami?" Ryou asked hopefully, "He seems kind enough, don't you think? You seemed to like him."

"Probably not. Yami would have to be really important to be able to purchase us... I imagine we are a rather expensive pair..."

I hated thinking about myself as if I were some kind of livestock, but I had been taught that I should look at myself in such a way. At least, if I wanted to know the perspectives of the people who insisted on hurting other humans as they did to Ryou and me.

Ryou settled himself down next to me, our bodies almost touching. His familiarity and silent reassurances made me glad he was with me. I felt... odd when it came to Ryou. He seemed to understand me, although neither of us had spoken of our pasts openly to each other. Ryou always seemed to know more than he let on. My mind begins to wander off about Ryou... What is he thinking? How does he feel about this situation? Does he feel some sort of strange affection for me too? I couldn't read Ryou at all, he was just so...well...

I wondered what it would be like if we were free, or if we escaped. Would he run off and leave immediately? Four years of intimacy, and I swear I didn't know a thing about him. Hmm, I probably need to communicate better. His amazing inner strength and mysteries were attractive to me, I want to break into his tomblike mind and steal what's there...

"What the heck am I thinking?" I suddenly exclaim, startling Ryou out of whatever "deep" thoughts were going through his mind.

"What are you thinking?" Ryou asked innocently, his annoyingly cute accent penetrating my ears.

*sigh* For some reason I wanted to be more honest with him today, I suppose that our newly broken routine was altering my own personal decisions as well. Yes, that had to be it. I had thought about Ryou often when we were in our room with nothing to do. He was a little like a puzzle, or game for me to figure out.

"I was thinking about you. Our relationship. I don't know..." I fidgeted awkwardly and sat up. "It's just that we know everything about each other physically, but we don't know much about each other mentally. It's like we live together, but don't. Uh... I... Hmm... I don't think we communicate very well"

"I was thinking about that too." Admitted Ryou as he sat up also, "We seem to lose ourselves in thoughts of _unreachable _goals, and just as we begin to come to conclusions...Reality crashes down again."

His eyes met mine. They seemed painfully sad and lonely. An impulse ran through me, and it was telling me to hold Ryou close. Should I give into it? My own loneliness seemed to be oddly reflected in his eyes. Would holding him close make us both feel better? So many questions racked my brain, and everything in the whole world seemed to hang on wither or not I held Ryou.

Slowly, I gave into my impulse, reaching out to wrap my arms around Ryou. I pulled him close and felt his warm, smooth, pale arms wrap around me as well. I put my head on top of his and breathed in his comfortable scent. This gentle and warm embrace felt better than many passionate ones under the speculation of strange pleasure seekers. Maybe... I could afford to be... soft sometimes.

Ryou broke our silence, turning his face upwards to mine our noses almost touched as he whispered, "Bakura... I think I-!"

The door made a loud clicking sound as it unlocked. Ryou blushed as he pulled himself out of my embrace. Yami walked into the room.

Grinning, he said "I see you have been making yourselves comfortable. I am glad. You are both now under my employment and, I am sure, will do your best to comfort me."

Jeez! This guy sounded conceded! He was spoiled, no doubt, and used to getting whatever he wanted. It sucked that he totally ruined that "moment" or whatever I was having with Ryou. It sounded as if he was about to tell me something important too. Well, I am relieved that it is indeed the kindly Yami who has purchased us. He is quite good in bed, I'll admit. I'm going to have to convince him to take it up his ass at some point though, I still have some pride!

"I will fetch someone to bring you something to eat, and to guard the door while I'm away. Bakura, I know that you have been a handful, and I am not afraid to employ some of the measures used on you to keep you in. Don't bother trying to escape, the room is exactly like your old one. Big old thick **soundproof** walls. I saw some of the things that they did to you in that place. Rest assured, I will not do those things to you nor let anyone else do them to you. Bakura?"

"Yes _master_?"

"I will come for you tonight." He smirked at the cheesy double entendre before heading out.

Ryou fell back onto the bed and laughed his pretty tinkling laugh in sheer relief. "Thank Ra, we have Yami as our new master. He's a good bloke at heart, if not a bit... eccentric."

I thought about bringing up the topic we had been on before our interruption, but something told me that if it was as important as I thought, it would be brought up again in time.

"I suppose."

"Stop being so down Bakura, I know you are relieved too!"

Ryou seemed too happy to me. He had seemed so depressed just before Yami came in. Damn, I wish I was better at reading emotions! We settled back into our thoughts, mine centered on the night ahead of me, and Ryou's... on... well! To hell if I know!

The evening came and Ryou and I ate the meals provided to us, some sort of stew- nothing fancy. The guard came in with it, he wasn't anything special in the looks department, but he paused on his way out and looked at Ryou sitting there busily with his food. Ryou had gobbled down the food and was absentmindedly licking the spoon up and down. I glared daggers at the guard as he noticed me watching him. I didn't like the way he looked at Ryou. I had been through the ringer when it had come to "partners" so I knew fairly well the difference between an "innocent" lustful gaze and a "run knives down your back to make you scream" look. I didn't want weird guys doing that to my poor Ryou. My? Ugh! No! I didn't want anybody to have to put up with that! Not just Ryou!

Annoyed with myself, I changed into one of my sexy outfits and sat down on the bed. The outfit I had decided to wear mocked a royal tunic. It was my own way of feeling like I was insulting the royal man who claimed to own **my** body. The rich silky fabric flowed smoothly over my skin, tight in all the right places. Ryou looked me up and down approvingly.

"Looks like you're all ready for your "date" with Yami. I think he will appreciate your extra effort in your apparel."

"Bah! I'm only choosing this to mock him. He only wants it off anyways."

"I know, I know!" Ryou spoke in his soft accented voice, "I wish we could just be free... Blimey, it feels like a pipedream now." His eyes dulled slightly in defeat.

"Why the bloody hell would you say that!"

I was shocked and slightly alarmed by his statement. When did he start to think that? Of course we would get out of here! We HAD to!

I grabbed his arm and pulled him close, so that my nose almost touched his. He gazed up at me in alarm, and I could see my furious expression reflected in his wide velvety brown eyes.

"The moment you give up hope, you will die. What's wrong with you? You're so strong I'VE even begun to admire you! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY PIPEDREAM?"

"I'm sorry!" squeaked Ryou, "I... I'm just a little scared... we've been here so long..."

I took a deep breath and let go of Ryou, "Sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. We just need to-"

"Keep a stiff upper lip?" Ryou smirked slightly at his own foreign phrase.

"Sure, whatever." I shot back, slightly annoyed that he had interrupted my speech.

That creepy guard that had delivered our food re entered the room and informed me that my new master was ready for me in the adjoining room. I quickly followed him as I was bidden.

My night with Yami flashed by in a fog of caresses, bites, and thrusts. He had yet again forced me underneath him and had his way with me. His heady exotic perfumes made me feel lightheaded and sleepy as he pounded into my body. Did I feel pleasure? I suppose, I didn't feel pain, yet my mind focused less and less on my surroundings. Something…perhaps… Everything was very wrong. A small twinge of fear and panic that didn't belong to me filled my gut. We climaxed, and after a brief rest, he implored me to head back over to my room.

A funny feeling of dread filled my gut as I was pushed back into my room. I couldn't think of why though at first. It couldn't have been my job? It hadn't been terrible tonight…

"RYOU!"

I shouted at the limp form of my partner on our bed. His breathing was ragged, and as I swiftly approached his bedside, I noticed many excruciatingly painful looking injuries. He lay on the bed completely naked, blood and semen ran from between his abused legs. Long knife wounds ran down his back, and small burns covered his chest from where candle wax had been poured on top of him. Bruises, bite marks, and dried blood stained his beautiful white skin.

We had dealt with each other's hurts before, but never had it been on this scale. Once, I had taken nearly this much, and I still had the scars to prove it. The problem was, I wasn't nearly as good a "doctor" as Ryou. A small first aid kit was in the top drawer of our cabinet for these sorts of emergencies.

"Kura…" Ryou moaned half consciously, "Please…help…me…"

"I'm here now Ryou!" My mind was in a panic as I fumbled with the bandages.

I prayed that his injuries were only skin deep as I applied pressure to one of the few cuts that still bled slowly. That was a good sign right? Most of his cuts had stopped up. He whimpered and trembled softly at my touch. Whoever hurt him this way is going to die. Fuck, If Ryou dies I will rip his fucking heart out of his chest and show it to him before he dies… No that would be too quick…

I was angry and scared; Ryou's breathing was steadying, but slowing down. He was whispering softly in his sweet low voice.

I was afraid.

So very afraid.

With trembling hands, I finished bandaging anything I could get to. His soft breathing sent pain into my gut. Why did he have to suffer? We had only just been promised that we were free from all of the psychopaths who touched us, well… except for Yami… But he was different…

Why was I so afraid? I had hurt and killed others before myself. I didn't really have any remorse for it, so why did the very thought that someone had come into our room and hurt him so badly… Hurt me? Life without Ryou… The idea hurt me more than any physical pain could. He was sweet, and I was bitter. He was the light to my darkness. His perfect body, his lovely face… What would I do without him?

I think I would just give up.

"Kura…" Ryou whispered.

I gently lowered him down onto his back, and he flinched squeaking with pain.

"You need to lie down-"

"I… need…tell…"

"Shhh, It can wait." Tears sparked in my eyes, and I lowered myself down next to him, wrapping the both of us in one of our thin blankets. He needed my warmth now, as his blood level was low.

Ryou turned his head slowly towards me and opened his eyes slowly, "Do you remember… what I asked… on the day whe…n we told each other we counted?" He seemed to weaken even more the longer he spoke.

"Don't speak." I whispered softly into his ear. I closed my eyes and tried to recall that conversation.

_"What do you suppose it feels like to be in love?" Ryou asked hesitantly._

I pushed my face close to his and whispered.

"I remember what you said."

"I think it feels like this."

Wildtalon Snow: So sorry that this took so long, I hope you like this story so far! I just visited Japan for the first time, and it was great! School has also been super crazy lately...so I hope to get reviews! Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be better I swear! I'm working toward the climax.


	5. To My Luck

Wild: I… I can't believe it! I finished another chapter!

Talon: Only took two years…

Snow: Our heart has been upon other things as of late though…~

Wild: A boyfriend is a very distracting thing hmm~ but so is school..

Talon: Those damned AP classes eating away time… I always meant to finish the story that I started.

Snow: Thank you so much! Everyone that favorited, commented, and followed…~ I'm doing this for you! I hope that after so long… I've retained that quality that has held your attention previously.

Wild: I do not own any of these characters, or anything like that~

(warnings: mentions of violence, swearing) (no lemon, next chapter and I promise it won't take two years)

XXXX

Ryou gently gazed back into my eyes with his own soft ones, the pain clearly evident underneath the gentle smile before his body collapsed back into the mattress.

I couldn't think. I could hardly breathe. I hated myself for leaving him even if I had been ordered to! My newfound realization of how deeply I cared for the prone figure washed over me in a wave of toxic icy panic.

His soft pained breathing cut into my heart, and I held him close, praying silently to the Gods that I knew had abandoned me long ago.

The medicine in the meager first aid kit was hardly enough to keep the blood stopped, and I had no idea what else I could possibly do. Racing through my mind were images of the door locked behind me, the guilty guard who was watching it, the one who owned our bodies…

"Please live Ryou… I… I can't imagine what I would do without you…"

I bit my lip, feeling the fear beginning to turn to deep hatred and blood-boiling fury, and I couldn't allow such a monster to consume me, not until Ryou had moved stably back into this world or… the next.

His shuddering breaths calmed slightly when I took one of his hands softly and curled against him. Afraid as I was to move him, I could not completely shield him from the world with my body.

The night felt like an eternity, my only thoughts were focused on Ryou, and a silent plea that someone would come to help him.

My thoughts turned to my own uselessness, and I realized that I would have never felt this pain if I had never left my village… If the damned pharaoh had never cursed his lands. The blood in my veins began to heat once more, but I was quickly shocked back to Earth as Ryou's hand grasped mine tightly, slowly awaking from the dark sleep that had almost consumed him.

"Bak…ura…? I.. need to tell…."

"Ryou… please hush, save your strength.. I don't know how deep your wounds are.."

"I… I'll be ok… I have.. something important…"

Ryou shuddered softly and tried to raise himself from the bed. I believe he must have lost a lot of blood and there was no telling what else had been damaged inside. Pressing him gently back down, I hoped for two things at the same time, for the guard to come who had done this to Ryou so he could murder him or for a different guard to come so as to be alerted to the condition one of Yami's precious slaves.

To my luck, Yami himself had come to visit us.

The dusky man stood horrorstruck next to his own personal guards, gazing in at the bloody mess that was our room.

I did something… I could not recall the last time I had done. Pleaded for help.

"Please… help him…"

"Who would have dared to do this?" Thundered the regal and commanding teen.

His bristling hair and fiery crimson eyes portrayed the fury that I felt boiling deep within my own heart.

"Hotep, retrieve my physician, Sakhmet stand guard outside this room, let no one pass besides Hotep and the physician."

After issuing the commands, the guards immediately followed their orders. Hotep set out at a brisk pace, while Sakhmet took guard of the door, relieving the previous guard of his duty.

In a fury I yelled, "Stop him! Do not let that damned man free, I know it is he who has done this."

Yami called for Sakhmet to stop the guard from leaving, and the man began to run.

An outcry followed this, with other chamber guards chasing the man before he was pinned and tossed into an empty room, door looked tight behind him.

"We shall see the truth of his guilt when Ryou awakes, Ra willing." Yami sighed as he gazed down at the gentle creature sleeping unsteadily on the bed.

"Sire, we have captured the man in question, is there anything else that I need to attend to?" Sakhmet gazed over the disheveled and bloody room with a trace of disgust on his features.

"Just keep watch for Hotep, and close that door." Yami said swiftly. Clearly this young man held a particularly high standings as far as royalty went.

The door closed, and Yami turned to me, his eyes softened. I bristled. I couldn't stand the idea of someone pitying me in any way.

"I'm sorry this happened. I will do what I can to help him, and I thank you for tending to him during this time…"

He tipped his head as a symbol of a bow as he gently felt Ryou's wrist for a pulse. Oddly enough, I felt an obligation driving me to bow back, some sort of powerful force, it seemed unnatural for an instinct this powerful to come from less than a God. I fought hard to ignore it, instead turning my head back towards the door and cursing the time being taken.

It was another half-hour at the very least before the physician arrived, forcing me away from the bedside, though he allowed for Yami's own presence to remain.

"I have done what I can my lord, his wounds are deep, and he has lost much of his blood. I agree that if this… other one wasn't here, he would have surely passed on into the next world, though he may still. As a son of our almighty Ra, I can only pray now that your will shall sway Anubis and the fate that has been brought upon this young one." The man sighed and cleaned up, departing shortly after.

My blood ran cold. A son of Ra? It could not be possible that this teen… that this man.. Was the spawn of the damned spirit that had condemned my spirit to a live of torment with the destruction of my home! My life… and possibly now… even my partner..?

A warm glow seemed to fill the room, and I was forced to screw my eyes shut as I felt something terrible rake through me, as if a massive probe was opening my chest to scrutinize my soul. A hiss seemed to fill the room whispering words that I could not comprehend, as if speaking every language in existence at once, I curled into a ball, deeply and shamefully afraid for the third time in my life that I could recall.

In an instant, it had vanished, and for a moment, I lay stunned and shocked by what had happened.

A soft whispering voice forced me to spring to my feet, forcing my fears back into the corner of shame in my head.

"Bakura..?" Ryou whispered.

"Ryou… I don't….. wait.. what?"

Ryou's body looked fully healed, the cuts appeared as old fading scars.

Yami gazed at me with an unpleased look in his eyes, though he also looked a bit tired and relieved as well. Had that accursed light done something to me? I could not see myself properly, though I felt no different, just more hostile towards the creature I had been slowly warming up to.

"I decided it was not his time." Yami said. "His soul is safe, and innocent despite what he has gone though." This seemed pointed at me somehow, and I gritted my teeth. How much did this little prince know?

"You should rethink some of your ambitions Bakura. Before you find that you do have true personal regrets."

He made his leave, clearly exhausted from calling upon such a greater power.


End file.
